Birds of Prey: Black Canary/Oracle Vol 1 1
|NextIssue = | Executive Editor = Mike Carlin | CoverArtist1 = Gary Frank | CoverArtist2 = John Dell | CoverArtist3 = Matt Hollingsworth | Editor1_1 = Jordan B. Gorfinkel | Editor1_2 = Dennis O'Neil | Writer1_1 = Chuck Dixon | Penciler1_1 = Gary Frank | Inker1_1 = John Dell | Colourist1_1 = Sherilyn Van Valkenburgh | Colourist1_2 = Allen Jamison | Colourist1_3 = Matt Hollingsworth | Letterer1_1 = Albert DeGuzman | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = One Man's Hell | Synopsis1 = A new industrial complex in Rheelasia explodes at the opening ceremony. A group of men try to car jack Black Canary. She quickly deals with them and heads home where she has messages waiting, bill collectors. One better message, Oracle has a job for her. She leaves for the airport, but her car has just been repo'd, so she uses her last few dollars for a cap. Nick Devine gives a talk. He is attacked by violent protestors, but is able to easily fight them off and continue his talk, watched by Oracle. She's interrupted by a call from her father, Commissioner Gordon. He wants to take her to dinner, but she's busy. Dinah arrives at her destination and picks up the car Oracle has arranged for her, and Aston Martin. Oracle has left taped instructions, a new costume, clothes and communications gear for her. She attends a party thrown by Nick Devine. She introduces herself and gets him to invite her along. He has a bodyguard, Lynx, who dislikes her. Terrorists attack and Dinah helps defend him as Black Canary. He hires her on. Nick meets with the leader of Bwunda to discuss his next project, a dam there. Black Canary joins him on the flight to Bwunda. She sees the dam project and the country's abject poverty and decides that night to check out the dam. At the dam, she finds it being sabotaged. Lynx is behind it, and, Dinah realizes, Nick behind her. Black Canary, caught off guard, is defeated, and can do nothing as the dam is blown and many killed downstream. In England, Black Canary arrives quite unexpectedly at a meeting between Nick and his next victims. Lynx tries to stop her, but ready for her this time, Canary easily beats her. She takes down Nick, and is tempted to kill him for all the innocents he's killed, but Oracle talks her down, calling in Scotland Yard to pick him up. Oracle's next mission for her? Breaking up a White Slavery ring in Santa Prisca. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Nick Devine * The Green Brotherhood * Generalissimo Singh Manh Lee * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** ** *** **** ***** ** *** *** **** ***** **** ***** Vehicles: * Aston Martin DB-7 | Notes = * This issue is collected in the trade paperback. | Trivia = *With this issue Black Canary starts to wear her new blue, black and gold costume and stops wearing her fishnet stocking costume that she is known for wearing. Additionally, she stops wearing a long blond wig to cover her naturally black, short hair and instead colors her hair blond. The new costume had actually previously appeared in . | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Black Canary One Shots